Unfortunate Nights
by luffyluffy
Summary: Kircheis has an embarrassing dream about Annerose


"Sieg…"

A hand ran through his hair. It was gentle, the fingers pale and slender. He gave the naked figure above him a smile. She was beauty incarnate, even after all these years. The way her soft golden hair pooled on his chest, the feeling of her breasts pressed against his skin. She slowly leaned down, her perfect beauty against his own unworthy skin and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, weaving his fingers into her golden curls, kissing her tenderly.

"You know Sieg…" She pulled back, moving downward, kissing down his neck and his chest.

"I learned many things while in service to the Kaiser. I pretend to disagree with them but really… I was learning them all in preparation for this day."

Kircheis opened his mouth to protest but was silenced as Annerose slowly began to fondle him.

"L-Lady Annerose…"

Halfway across the room, Reinhard woke up. Rubbing his eye, he looked around the room and found his best friend tossing.

"That's odd, Kircheis usually never has nightmares."

Reinhard threw off his blankets and crossed over to him. Kircheis was moaning in his sleep, face curled into an odd smile. But the thing that attracted Reinhard's attention was not the smile or the moans, but rather the tent Kircheis had pitched in his sleep. Reinhard pealed the blankets back, and got a closer look. The teal silky pajamas he had were pulled tight by the raging hard on in Kircheis' pants, slightly wet from what Reinhard estimated was probably pre-ejaculate.

"So even Kircheis has dreams like this." he whispered to no one, scratching his head in defeat.

"Lady… Annerose… Mmm…" Kircheis' voice shattered the silence. Reinhard gasped and looked up at him, feeling anger in the pit of his stomach.

"You would be dreaming about my older sister, wouldn't you?" he crawled on the edge of the bed and grabbed the waistband of his friend's pants.

"I'm just going to have to punish you aren't I old friend?"

With a quick movement he slipped the pants off. At first noting the lack of any undergarments, he took a close look at Kircheis' lower area. The cock was firmly erect, twitching in the open air at the prospect of being touched. Reinhard found himself suddenly nervous. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Kircheis naked before. They would always shower together in the academy, as it was the easiest way to watch each others backs, not it wasn't like he had scoped out the area before. It was largely perfect, or at least a penis could be. It wasn't too big, nor too short. Reinhard gently took it in his hand and it fit perfectly. Reinhard licked his lips, trying to remember exactly what he did with his own issues.

"I've never touched a man like this before, but the principle should basically remain the same…" he said to himself. Then he began to move, stroking and pumping his friend's cock. Kircheis reacted immediately, lifting his hips off the bed, whimpering out Annerose's name in time to Reinhard's touching.

"Vivid dream." he remarked as Kircheis expelled tiny white beads of ejaculate. They got on Reinhard's hand.

"Sticky." he again remarked, looking at it curiously before diverting his attention back to the penis. Despite the discharge, it was refusing to shrink and stood there at attention, twitching slightly in the moonlight that was shining through the window.

"Kircheis, you've gotten yourself all dirty." he whispered. "I guess… I'll just have to clean it up for you."

He steeled his revolve and slowly stuck out his tongue, pressing it against pulsating flesh. He squeaked and pulled back as the strange sensation drifted across his tongue. It was some how salty and sweet but it also had the dull taste of flesh. Kircheis tossed his head and whispered another iteration of Annerose's name. Reinhard's emotion was flared for the second time and he quickly pushed his mouth mouth over the cock. He moved slowly, getting himself used to it. He found it could take maybe half before he felt like he had to gag.

_Not bad for a first time_, he thought. He gripped the base with two hands, cupping it gently, and then began to move. Kircheis thrashed underneath him, his body reaching his limit slowly as Reinhard's inexperienced mouth worked. Reinhard paused suddenly, tasting something strange in his mouth, and pulled off just in time for Kircheis to blow his load. It got all over, on Reinhard's face, in his hair, on his clothes. The moaning seemed to stop and Kircheis had stopped squirming. He rolled over onto his side, his cock gone flacid. Reinhard slowly sat up, unsure of what to do.

"I suppose I'll just go and shower…"

Before he left Kircheis to sleep, he gave him one more look over. They were both messy, Reinhard felt stickier than a lollipop left abandoned on a summer sidewalk. He crossed over to the bathroom and got a wet washrag. He then returned and wiped Kircheis down. Then he pulled the, regrettably stained, pajama pants up and tucked Kircheis in.

"Sleep well my friend." he said tenderly, all the previous anger at him gone. Reinhard then stood and went to shower, making it his latest mission to figure out how to get cum out of his hair.


End file.
